Material handling systems can be used to, among other things, sort material and transport material from one area to the next. Oftentimes, it may be necessary to multiplex transported material, meaning that material being transported in multiple material lines is combined into a single material line; and it may be necessary to demultiplex transported material, meaning that material being transported in a single material line is separated into multiple material lines. For example, an injection molded part can be transported from an injection molding machine and to a part discriminator system by a vacuum conveyer. The part discriminator system scans and inspects the injection molded part and determines whether the part is good and acceptable (e.g., no imperfections) or bad and unacceptable. Usually, the good and bad parts need to be separated without cross-contaminating, or otherwise mixing the parts, such as can occur by part bounce.